One Step Closer
by mmckinney
Summary: Maura is pregnant, Jane struggles with her feelings. But when the baby's daddy comes into the picture will the two women reconcile their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

7

Jane and Maura sat on Maura's couch eating Chinese takeout, watching a documentary on Deep Ocean life. Jane spent most of it watching Maura geek out over the different little facts, and smile as Maura added her own commentary. 7 months pregnant and Maura was stunning. Her eyes shined brighter and her hair was a luxurious gold. Yes Jane thought pregnancy looked magnificent on Maura. Jane loved days like this, when it was just the two of them together, just being themselves, happy and content. It was 10:30pm and soon, just after 11, Maura would start to nod off onto Jane's shoulder. Jane would feel a little guilty about taking advantage of Maura like this, but as her Nona told her, "The heart wants what the heart wants." Jane's heart more than anything wanted Maura. Jane always had a great appreciation of the Medical Examiner's body before, with her one of a kind dresses and heels that displayed all of Maura's assets magnificently. But since Maura told her about her pregnancy, Jane has been stealing moments of closer appreciation of her. With Maura's head on her shoulder sound asleep, Jane would inhale a scent that was completely Maura: clean, pure, and good. She would wrap one arm around Maura's shoulder, and hold her close. Nothing ever felt so right as holding Maura close. And when she would wake Maura to help her to bed, the half lidded look she would give Jane with pouted lips would send an electric shock through Jane's system, and it took everything Jane had not to lean down and taste them. Rather Jane would just press a kiss to Maura's temple and help her off the couch and up the stairs so she could go to bed. But for right now Jane would sit back and observe secretly, from a distance, Maura as she softly caressed her stomach while watching the documentary.

Maura watched the documentary half heartedly as she ran her hand over her belly feeling the small child within her move. She could keenly feel the detective's eyes on her. She wished that Jane would acknowledge the tension between them. She had always had deep feelings for Jane, and she knew that deep down inside Jane felt something more than friendship for her too. But Jane was just afraid to take that final step. And Maura knew that if she took it that Jane would just bolt. So Maura tried to indirectly encourage Jane to make the first move. She began by falling asleep on Jane's shoulder, and initiating physical contact whenever she could. Slowly over the past few months Maura could see Jane's walls dropping, soon that wall will crumble and hopefully, Maura thought, so would Jane. Maura reached over and took Jane's hand and placed it on her growing belly. "Jane do you feel that?"

A huge grin broke Jane's face, and she scooted closer to Maura. "Wow Maur, she is going to town."

"She's going to be really strong."

"And really smart if her mother is any indication." Jane whispered to Maura's round stomach.

Maura turned her head, her lips only inches from Jane's. She knew the gaze was torture for Jane but she held it a second longer, licked her lips and then folded herself into Jane's side. Wrapped in a warm cocoon of love within Jane's arms Maura began to relax and fall into the best sleep she would have for the rest of the night. Sometimes Maura would just sleep on the couch with her face buried into Jane's spot, just so she could go back to sleep surrounded by the Italian's scent. Having the dark beauty with her made Maura's heart soar. It was the second best thing about this pregnancy, having Jane closer than ever to her. Maura let out a contented sigh she knew that this baby was the best thing to ever happen to her and Jane, and one day she would tell her daughter just that. From the beginning when that test, well several tests, read positive Jane had been there every step of the way for Maura and the baby. Jane was present at every doctor's appointment and prenatal yoga and birthing class. She would spend her days off prepping the nursery to each and every specification that Maura desired. No task was to great or embarrassing to Jane, not when it came to Maura and the baby. Many people would often mistaken them as a couple and while Maura would deny that it was the case, she would internally wish that it were true.

The father was no one special, a one night stand at one of her mother's art exhibits in Italy. Maura had yet to inform him of her happy condition. It had been a wonderful evening but the copulation was just a Band-Aid for the person she was truly desiring, Jane. He was Italian with thick curly hair and a charming smile, physically he almost reminded Maura of Jane, though she would never tell either of them this. He was an artist that her mother had sponsored on that trip. And Maura had spent the later part of that evening worshiping his well formed musculature. But beyond his art they had nothing in common and as Maura thought the morning after, he just wasn't who she was truly pinning for. She supposed that she should send him an email soon, he had a right to know about the baby after all.

A small smile appeared on Maura's face as she felt an arm reach across her shoulders pulling her closer into the chest beneath her head, and a nose burying itself into her hair. Jane was showing her physical affection only because she thought that Maura was asleep. However Maura decided she would taunt Jane a little, just to see what kind of reaction she would get. She sighed and moaned, "Jane."

She could feel Jane tense, "Maura?" she whispered. Maura regulated her breathing, thank you yoga, but she could feel Jane's heartbeat escalate. "Maura are you awake?" Jane asked again.

Maura stayed quiet a moment longer and then softly moaned again, "I love you Jane."

She felt rather than saw Jane smile, "I love you too Maura, more than you will ever know."

The next day in her office off of the Morgue, Maura stared at the computer screen at the email she had just sent to Antonio, her 'baby daddy' as Jane calls him. She explained her condition and told him that she had no objection to any relationship that he would have wanted to have with the baby. Maura then picked up a file from her desk and continued with her work. When she had reached her second trimester she pulled back on the autopsies that she performed and remained more in her office examining files and test results. She missed working with the victims directly, but the risk of being exposed to any dangerous pathogen that would harm her child, held any potential pouting she would have normally done at bay. Besides the nausea was overwhelming as decay would hit her nose and would send her rushing to her bathroom.

There came a knock at her door and Jane stood there against the door frame grinning from ear to ear, "Hey I came down to see if mother and child wanted to go and grab a bite of lunch."

Maura smiled and the grin only got bigger when she felt the baby kick upon hearing Jane's voice, "I would love some food! Can you bring me something? I just have so much work to go through before I go on maternity leave."

Jane moved forward shaking her head, "Oh no! it is a lovely day and you and the baby both are in need of fresh air and food. The work will be here when you get back." She grabbed Maura's purse and jacket holding it open for her." Come on let's get half-pint away from all the death." Maura raised an eyebrow, "Either you come with me now or I will call my mother." Jane raised an eyebrow of her own.

Maura knew that Angela would be down here doing 'helicopter mom' as Jane was fond of calling it and then Maura would definitely not get any work done. "Fine, but I get to choose where we go."

Jane pulls Maura up out of the chair and helps her put on the coat, then bends over to talk to the baby, "Come on half-pint, let's go get mommy some brain food!"

Once again the baby kicks at the sound of Jane's voice and Maura laughs, "I think she agrees."

"Is she kicking again?" Jane smiles up at her best friend.

Maura takes Jane's hand and places it on her stomach, "Talk to her."

Jane blushes a little and looks back down at Maura's stomach, "Hey little one, do you want kale or a big burger and fries?"

Again a solid kick into Jane's hand and Maura shares a warm smile with Jane, "I think she likes the sound of your voice."

"Smart kid, just like her mommy." Jane keeps her head close to the baby as she speaks.

As this tender moment occurs, Suzie walks in, "Oh excuse me Dr. Isles those test results are back."

"Hey Chang, I was just taking the good doctor out to lunch." Jane stuffs her hands in her pockets.

"Hello Detective. Then I will just set these on your desk Dr. Isles. You three have a nice lunch." Suzie smiles as she exits the office.

Jane smiled taking Maura by the hand before she could pickup the file and delay their lunch any longer.

"I sent Antonio an email today." Maura said as she and Jane sat at a red light in Jane's unmarked.

"Oh? Has he replied yet?" Jane's expression was unreadable, but a seething twinge of jealousy knotted in Jane's stomach.

"Not yet." Maura replied, "I sent it before you walked into my office."

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes until Jane cleared her throat, "What do you think his response will be?"

Maura shrugged, "I am not sure. I said he could be a part of her life as he wished, but that I wasn't expecting anything from him. It's not like I will need child-support. But I thought he deserved to know."

"I guess." Jane kept her gaze straight forward on the road in front of her. She didn't like this Antonio, yes it was unfair of her since she never met the man. And according to Maura he was a talented artist and sculpture. But She disliked the man on principle because he had the one thing she wanted, Maura. Jane carried a worry in the back of her mind that one day this man would find out about the baby, then come and take her Maura away. Sure the kid deserved both of her parents. However Jane knew that if Maura stayed that both her and that little girl would want for nothing. It would have all the love and support the Rizzoli clan could offer. Jane looked over at Maura, "I am sure of one thing Maur, if he is not a part of this little gals life, her Aunt Jane and Uncles Frankie and Tommy will make sure she won't even notice."

Maura laughed at this, "Not to mention your mother will enjoy lavishing affection on a little girl. She is already buying some cute little outfits and dresses."

Jane smirked, "Not to mention the collection of shoes you will be giving her." She then reached over and placed a hand on Maura's stomach, "But don't worry half-pint, if your not into all those frills and pinks your Auntie Jane will get you a Red Sox's jersey and a mitt. Then we will go and watch the games instead."

Maura shook her head, "If she does become a tomboy like you, I will have a head of gray hairs by the time she is 18."

Jane now laughed out loud, "You are timeless Maura, even when you're old and gray you will still awe people with your beauty." She then gave Maura one of her trade mark Rizzoli grins.

Maura felt her heart flutter in her chest and knew that if she had been standing she might have melted into a puddle on the floor, "Well I don't feel beautiful, I resemble a whale at the moment."

"Don't see it. If anything pregnancy looks great on you. We are here." Jane got out of the car then walked around to Maura's side to open the door for her.

"I am so glad chivalry isn't dead." Maura excepted Jane's hand to help her stand.

"Nope, I am bringing it back with style." Jane gave Maura a cocky grin.

This was one of Maura's favorite French bistro's that had a little outdoor terrace that Jane told the host to set them in. As Maura placed their order, due to Jane's lack of ability to read or speak the language, Jane smiled at the flawless way Maura spoke French. Whenever Maura spoke the language, Jane turned into Gomez Adams and would squirm at the arousal she could do nothing about. When their waiter left Jane cleared her throat, "So have you decided on a name yet?"

"I am having trouble deciding, I like the name Sophie and Alexandra."

Jane nodded, "Good strong names, I always like Katherine."

"With a C or a K?"

"K, it seems bolder."

"Sounds fierce for a baby." Maura frowned.

"Well we can call her Katie until she grows up. Dr. Katherine Isles looks great on a name plate."

"What makes you sure she will be a doctor?" Maura smiled at Jane.

"Well her mom's one of the most brilliant minds I know. But if not a Doctor then, Judge Katherine Isles, or Senator Katherine Isles, Oh President Isles! Even if she becomes a nun she will outshine Mother Theresa herself with a name like that."

Maura laughed at the last comment, "And become what? Saint Katherine Isles?"

"No matter how you say it sounds amazing. Admit it, it is growing on you." Jane wiggled her eyebrows.

Maura shakes her head, "I suppose so, it would be a good strong name, a great many heroic women with the name Katherine, like Katherine of Aragon. She was Henry VIII's first wife, a devote catholic, and a hero to most of the English people."

"Well that settles it! A heroic Catholic it is! Ma will love her more than T.J." Both women laugh as their food is set in front of them. "Hey Maura."

"Yes Jane?"

"Look I know the circumstances are not ideal for you or this baby. But I just want to say, both of you have me and the whole family's love and devotion. And we are excited to have this little girl join our family."

Maura reached across the table and took Jane's hand into her own, "To me Jane, that is the most idea situation to be in right now. With you and your family, along with everyone at the station; I have everyone I will ever need."

Jane blushed and looked down at her plate. "Well no matter how they say it, this chicken looks great!"

Maura sighed, internally she had been hoping to have created that moment where Jane would open up, but she just retreated and changed the subject. "Yes it looks amazing. However, I believe I will want some ice cream after this."

Jane's eyes lit up, "Great! We will grab and ice cream cone on our way back to the station. Maybe a pickle too!" She smirked at Maura's eye roll.

"To be fair I have not had any strange cravings of any odd mixtures of food. Though Mexican and Chinese seem to deliver to the house about 8 times throughout the week. I should eat more home cooked meals." Maura started eating her salad.

"If you would like I could come by tonight and make you dinner. A real dinner, not delivery, of something that will both satisfy and delight you and half-pint." Jane added between bites.

"I love how you call her half-pint. Nick-names are endearing, and can strengthen bonds between individuals. Doubtless you calling the baby half-pint will create a strong bond between the two of you. Though I think it odd for you to use a unit of measurement as a nick-name." Maura smiled as she felt the baby move around inside of her.

"It's was what Pa called Laura on Little House on the Prairie. Haven't you seen that show?" Jane asked.

Maura shook her head, Jane continued, "Really? How did you miss that? Okay fine we are watching that tonight, and you will learn of the beauty and joy that is the Ingles family."

Maura looked at Jane and smiled, "It's a date!"


	2. Chapter 2

Maura stared at the TV screen as the credits began to roll across it. Jane looked at her expectantly turning off the TV, "So what did you think?"

Maura turned her head in thought, "It's interesting."

"Interesting?" Jane questioned incredulously.

"Yes. The idea of a family, predominantly women, forging their way in the west with primitive resources, is quite intriguing."

"So you liked it?" Jane asked again.

"Yes I did." Maura smiled back at Jane. Jane clapped and jumped up to refill their drinks. Maura picked at the throw-pillow in her lap, "So, what do you like about it?"

Jane pulled out the jug of water with citrus infusion and filled up their glasses, "I love how that no matter the struggles, their faith in their bond as a family and their desire to be the best version of themselves in order to make it through."

"I never really appreciated the bonds of family as a young girl, the zeal and loyalty that I watch you and your siblings share."

"And now?" Jane stretched out next to Maura on the couch.

"Now I have formed an attachment to my loved ones, and I rely strongly upon those relationships. I hope I will never lose them."

"You never will lose us sweetly." Jane pulls Mura into a hug, "We wouldn't know what to do without you."

Maura snuggled up to Jane and for a few minutes both in deep contemplation, "Jane?" Maura breaks their silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"What if I fail my daughter?"

"Fail her how?"

"What if I fail in how I raise her? What if I do something that scars her for life? You know I didn't really have the best example as a mom."

"Nonsense! You are going to be amazing as a mom. Aside from reading every child-rearing article ever written, you have so much love to give this little angel. Every choice made with a view to love, cannot be bad."

"That's beautiful."

"My Nana use to tell us that when we were little."

"She is a wise woman."

"Yeah. I think we are going to get her to come and see us this year. You'll get to meet her."

"I would love that!"

"She would love you."

"About when will she get here?"

"About the same time as the baby gets here."

"That would be wonderful! Where will she stay?"

"Well, with Ma if you don't mind."

"We will be most happy to have her here."

Both women fell back into deep thought once again. Jane traced her fingers up and down Maura's arm, and Maura moved the blanket, she was wrapped in, to share with Jane. Maura followed the same pattern Jane drew upon her arm upon her stomach, lulling herself into a deep sleep and Jane shortly followed suit.

Maura could not recall, since she had become pregnant, a night she had slept so well. She felt Jane's arms draped around her, her steady breathing and strong heart beat beneath her ear. A smile pulls across her face as she knows that this is not a dream. She raises her head and looks at Jane's face in the morning light. The stress and anxiety that usually lines her face was no where to be found. The way she was completely relaxed with her arms securely wrapped around Maura caused her to smile to turn into a full blown grin. _'This is how each morning should be.'_ Maura thought. She risked kissing the nape of Jane's neck as she slept, knowing that such an act might wake her beloved. But Jane just sighed in her sleep and tightened her arms and Mura snuggled back into the embrace. Yet as many pregnant women will tell you, the bladder began to demand her attention. So Maura tried to move without waking Jane, but her large belly and position on the couch didn't allow for that.

Jane stretched herself as she woke and noticed Maura struggling to get up. "Here let me help!" she yawns as she pushed Maura up, supporting her back, so she can stand up off the couch.

"Thank you dear." Maura shuffles off toward her bathroom.

Jane stretches again, stands and moves into the kitchen to put the kettle for Maura's tea. As she waited for the water to boil, Jane reflected on last night and how she could not recall a time she had slept so deeply, so peacefully. She could still feel the impression upon her shoulder where Maura's head had been. Her side was still warmer than the rest of her body, where both Maura and that baby had been curled up against her. Jane felt, within that moment, such desire and love for both of her beloved girls that she later would swear she felt a holy presence surround her entire being. It removed from its self all her feelings of guilt and doubt, as well as all her self loathing. She looked upon Maura's frig where there was a picture of the both of the laughing. neither of them were looking at the camera, they were laughing at something T.J. was doing, and Frankie snapped the picture. The whistle of the kettle sounded off drawing her attention back to where she was; in Maura's kitchen. Jane poured the hot water into a cup and took out that funny looking spoon and the loose tea jar, then proceeded to make Maura's tea. It was a blend of stuff that was to assist in staving off the nausea. As the tea set she took out one of those muffins, that Jane secretly admitted that she like, and put it on a small saucer for Maura when she came back out. Jane looked at the clock and calculated her time and she had just enough to run back to her apartment and get ready for work. So she took a picture of the tea and muffin and sent a text to Maura telling her that she would see her at work. As Jane arrived at her apartment. Her phone pinged with a text from Maura thanking her for the tea and muffin. Jane walked into her apartment with a smile on her face. The smile remained as she made coffee, laid out her work clothes, as she washed her hair in the shower. But as she cleared the steam from the mirror and looked into her own eyes, the bliss faded with the steam. Her beloved wouldn't share her affections. "Stop kidding yourself Jane." She spoke to her despondent reflection. And for the rest of the morning she avoided seeing herself in all mirrors.

Maura on the other hand was glowing literally. She glided into the station like she was walking on air. Frankie grinned as she pushed the elevator button, "Good night Doc?"

"Yes, it was a good night." Maura smiled thoughtfully at Frankie.

"You and Janie had a girls night didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, we had a delicious dinner that Jane made. Then we watched an old favorite of Jane's, The Little House on the Prairie and I quite enjoyed it."

"Oh so she pampered you all night."

"I would say so." Maura smiled to herself, "The best sleep I had in a long time."

"Little one didn't keep you awake?" Frankie asked, impressed.

"Nope! For once we slept at the same time." Maura smiled not noticing Jane walking up behind her, "It was the most perfect evening all around."

A warm blush crept up Jane's cheeks but she said nothing, just took a drink of her coffee.

"Morning Jane!" Frankie greeted his sister.

"Morning." She nodded back.

Maura turned in surprise and smiled up at Jane, "Oh hello."

"Morning." She smiled back.

"So the Doc was telling me you two had a good night last night." Frankie was rocking back and forth on his heels with a bit of a knowing smile. As the deep rooted affection between the detective and doctor was common knowledge for everyone in the family and in the station. This however was unknown to the two women, along with the betting pool that was going around.

"Yeah, we had a great time." Jane takes another drink of her coffee grateful that the elevator door had finally opened. Both Rizzoli children waited for Maura to enter and as they ride down to the morgue a hush falls upon the trio. Until the doors once again ding and open at Maura's stop.

Maura gets off of the elevator but turns back to look at Jane, "Oh Jane!" she shouts as the door is closing, but a hand shoots out and block the door from shutting all of the way.

"Yeah?" Jane says as the doctor came back into view.

"Would you be able to make some time to grab lunch and eat in my office today?" Maura smiles up at Jane again.

"Sure thing! What do you feel like having today?" Jane smiled leaning against the door.

"I'll text you when it gets closer to time. My cravings can change on a dime." Maura smiled and waved as she walked down the hall towards her office. Jane smiled too as she step back next to her brother chuckling to herself as she pushes the button for Homicide.

Out of the corner of her eye she catches Frankie looking at her, "What?" She snarks.

"Nothing!" Frankie raises his hands, "You two would make a cute couple."

Jane spits her coffee, "And Ma has always wanted a Doctor in the family!" Jane punches Frankie's arm, "Ow! Me think you do protest to much sis. OW OW OW!" He shouts at the repeated punches to his arm.

The door dings open and Jane storms off of the elevator toward her desk. She picks up the file on her desk and begins to flip through it looking at the notes made by Dr. Pike on the autopsy, and the notes she and Frost had taken. She didn't notice her Ma walking up to her desk.

"Hey Janie!" the elder Rizzoli smiled down at her daughter.

Jane looks up, "Hey Ma, what's up?"

"Can't a mother come and say hello to her daughter?" She tucks a strand of Jane's hair behind her ear, only to have her hand swatted away, "Did you have breakfast?"

"No Ma I didn't get a chance to eat." Jane looked back down at the file in front of her.

"Well don't worry, I brought you a bagel and more coffee, made just the way you like it." She set the items in front of Jane.

"Oh thank you Ma!" Jane stood and kissed her mother's cheek, and starts to chow down on the food.

"Well I will see you for dinner tonight. Don't be late!" Jane watches as her Ma walks out of Homicide and smiles down at the loving gesture that was left behind. But her joy was short lived as her phone rings, "Rizzoli." She answers, "Yeah on my way." She grabs her food and coffee, "Hey partner!" She grins at Frost as he walks in the door drinking his own cup of coffee, "You're driving!" She strides past him and hits the elevator button.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura was humming to herself when a soft knock happened on her office door, interrupting her thought process over the latest lab notes from Suzie. "Mother!" a bright smile graced Maura's face.

"Darling!" Constance beamed back at her beloved daughter.

"I didn't know you were in town, why didn't you call?" Maura glided around her desk to embrace her mother.

"Oh I wanted to surprise you." Constance wrapped her hands around Mara's shoulders kissing both of her cheeks, "Let me look at the two of you." She took Mara and her belly in with an approving smile, "My dear how well you look."

"Thank you Mother." Maura began to blush a deep crimson, still not use to the compliment from her mother.

"Really my dear, you are glowing! Truly radiant."

"You think so?"

"I know so. How is my granddaughter doing? Have you picked a name?"

"Katie. And she is doing very well. Did you get the latest sonogram I sent you?"

Constance followed Maura over to her couch and set down. "Yes I did, thank you! Katie? Why Katie?"

"It's short for Katherine."

"I like it. Where was your inspiration?"

"Jane." Maura gave a small smile at the idea of calling Jane her inspiration.

"Ah. So have you and your dear Detective declared _votre grande passion_ for one another?" Constance smiled until she saw Maura's had fallen. "Oh my dear, you shouldn't hang on to feelings like these. It would be better to know now where she stands then to torment yourself with dreams of what if."

"I know how Jane feels about me Mother." Maura began to pick at nonexistent lent on her skirt.

"And?..." The apprehension on Constance face grew in equal fear and hope.

Looking around to ensure no one was listening Maura leaned in, " _Elle m'aime maman_."

Constance clapped her hands with joy, " _C'est merveilleux_! So what is the problem? You don't look pleased. Is that not what you wanted?"

"Jane may love me, but she is far from admitting it to me, or anyone else. In truth I am dumbfounded on how to handle the situation. I keep trying to gently guide her into a moment where she can speak to me openly and truthfully about her feelings. Each time that she comes close, she retreats, and I don't know what to do." Tears welled up in Maura's eyes as she begins to cry, " _C'est briser mon coeur maman_."

"Oh my love, come here." Constance opens her arms and takes her pregnant, tearful, and hormonal daughter into her arms and tries her best to sooth her sorrows. "I know your Italian Detective would not have your heart broken for all the world. Why not just declare your feelings to her first? Might help."

Maura hiccupped, "Do you think so? What if she gets scared and runs off? Or worse, I have been mistaken and she doesn't really love me after all?"

Constance rubs Maura's shoulders, "Now, now...Let's not jump to conclusions. Jane is not some ninny headed fool to run from you...Not far anyway. Besides, I have seen the way she looks at you, as she has always looked at you, and if that is not a woman in love then I know nothing of the human condition."

"Mother..." Maura groaned.

"No, I mean it! I study art and the human soul. There is nothing but adoration in that young woman's eyes for you. She is your true friend, and quite possible the only person in this world who could love you more than I." Constance looked into Maura's eyes as she spoke.

Maura blew her nose, "Do you think so?"

"Oh my dear, I would bet my life on it." She sealed her words with a kiss to Maura's temple. "Now what do you say, we go and get a bite to eat? I know it's early but I have a meeting later this afternoon."

"Oh I am suppose to meet Jane for lunch. Could we try for dinner?" Maura stood looking at her clock, noticing it was close to time to text Jane for her cravings on lunch.

"Well if you have plans then I won't get in the way. And dinner tonight would be lovely. How about that charming little pub Jane is so fond of? Invite Jane and her Mother to join us." Constance rose up from the couch.

"If you would like. We can meet you there about 6:30 pm. Would that be satisfactory?" Maura took her Mother's hands squeezing them.

"That would be wonderful my dear. Angela and I will meet you girls there. I will give her a call to make sure she is free."

Constance kissed her daughter farewell and left Maura standing in her office holding her phone in her hand staring down at Jane's smiling face as it lit up on her phone, signaling that Jane was calling. " _Ma passion secrète_." Maura whispered before she answered the phone.

* _votre grande passion - your great passion_

 _* Elle m'aime maman - She loves me mom_

 _* C'est merveilleux - It is wonderful_

 _* C'est briser mon coeur maman - It is breaking my heart mom_

 _* Ma passion secrète - My secret passion_


	4. Chapter 4

Jane sat on her couch with Frankie and Tommy watching the game, while her mother peddled around the kitchen making dinner. Tonight Maura was going to be going out with her mother to some artsy fartsy thing. So the Rizzoli Clan was going to sit around Jane's apartment watch the game and drink a few beers.

"Oh my God! Jane! What is this?" Angela shouted from the kitchen.

"I don't know Ma, it could be anything." Jane shouted from the couch.

"This is disgusting! When was the last time you cleaned out your frig?" Angela stood, with hands on her hips frowning at the back of her daughter's head.

"I don't know, I've been really busy with work!" Jane shot back.

"Well you have to come home sometime!" Angela growled.

"When I'm off from work I'm usually at Maura's." Jane threw over her shoulders as the Red Sox batter struck out. "Awww man!"

"You spend more time at Maura's these days than your own apartment." Angela continued with dinner preparations.

"Yeah well you remember being pregnant ma?" Jane asked as she grabbed a few empty bottles and tossed them during a commercial break.

"Of course I remember, every agonizing hour." Angela snorted.

"Hey ma!" Tommy whined from the couch, "I thought you said we were your biggest blessings."

"Of course you were! Just not a painless one!" She smiled at her own wit.

"And wouldn't an extra pair of hands help carry the load be useful? Even wanted?" Jane gave her ma two big round eyes.

"Like your father was much help. Though he always did go out and get me whatever I wanted to eat when I was craving." Angela smiled at the memory.

"And what about when he bought that baby bed and put it together?" Jane hugged her ma from behind.

"And remember when at Christmas one year he bought us all a bike to share, and taught us how to ride it?" Frankie grinned as he grabbed three more beers from the frig.

"You three never stopped fighting over that thing." They all shared a laugh together, "He may have turned into a lousy husband and father in the end. But the beginning wasn't so bad."

"I just don't want Maura to go through all of this alone." Jane whispered.

"Of course not, your a good girl Janie. You all are." Angela patted Jane's cheek and kissed the other.

"Well it's only because we have such an amazing and gorgeous ma." Frankie grinned swaggering over to give his ma a kiss.

"Oh! Now you three go back to your game. Get out of this kitchen so I can finish cooking!" Angela swatted them out of the kitchen.

Later that evening after having had at least 10 beers, and a stomach full of lasagna, Jane locked up her apartment, turned off her TV, and went to bed. She Pulled off her shoes and socks, and dropped her pants on the floor, leaving them where they lay. She fell across the bed with a groan. As full and contented as her body was, her mind was full of unrest. Tonight was great, but it felt incomplete. She knew what it was, and if it had been a year ago, she wouldn't have even been able to say it out loud. "Maura." She spoke into the dark. And as if by magic her phone lit up, and Maura's ring tone of "What's this?" from a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ began to play. Jane reached for the phone and smiled at the picture of Maura sitting at her lap top buying shoes. She hit the green button and spoke with her raspy voice, "Hey, why are you still up?"

A soft laugh came from the other side of the line, "I couldn't sleep, Katherine is too restless."

Jane sat up in bed, "Are you okay? Is she okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, she just moving around, and that is making sleep a fleeting thing." Maura whined.

"Okay well we can't have a tired mommy." Jane grinned as she fell back onto the bed. "Did you try reading her one of your science journals? That usually puts me to sleep."

"Ha Ha Jane! I did try reading to her, even played some Mozart, and she still won't settle down." Maura's pout could be heard through the phone, then she started to sniff and get weepy, "I'm just so tired and my feet hurt from walking around tonight, and I just want to go to sleep!"

"Hey hey now! Don't cry! What can I do?" Jane grabbed a pillow hugging it, as she would have done if Maura was present.

"Well," Maura sniffed, "I was wondering if you could talk to her... tell her a bed time story of something."

"Ummm...okay, how am I going to do that?" Jane fidgeted.

"Here I put you on speaker!" Maura's voice changed as she put the phone on speaker.

"So what? Do I just start telling her a bedtime story?" Jane shrugged, this had become weird.

"Just tell her a story, any story. She likes the sound of your voice." Maura laid the phone down on her belly.

"Hey Half-pint," Jane said into the phone.

"Keep talking." Maura tried to encourage Jane.

Jane took a deep breath, and tried to imagine Maura's face...perhaps that would make it easier. But all that she could bring to mind was a little girl with brown curls and Maura's eyes. "Maura?" Jane asked.

"Yes Jane?" Maura replied.

"What do you think Katherine's eyes will look like?" Jane wondered up at her ceiling.

"I don't know. Brown is a very dominate color. And she would have the gene from both sides of the family." Maura began to calculate in her mind.

"No, Katherine is not an average or ordinary baby. She is smart and beautiful, she is special. I bet they will be Hazel, like yours." Jane's voice had become soft and dream like.

"Do you think so?" Maura whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I believe so." Jane smiled.

Tears silently fell down Maura's cheeks. "Do you want me to still tell her a story?" Jane asked.

"Yes please." Maura whispered.

"Okay, Once upon a time, in a far away land there lived a powerful healer, wise and beautiful. She lived within a cottage, deep within a wood, untouched by danger or the ugliness of the world. There at her cottage all sorts of animals, great and small, would come and seek her healing touch, to hear her sing. Fairies and gnomes would come and speak with the wise lady."

"How wise was she?"

"She was as wise as she was fair, and she was very fair. The most beautiful woman to ever have lived."

"Did she live alone?"

"No. With her, in her warm happy cottage was her little girl. Who was as beautiful as her mother. She was a very bright child. So bright that an angelic glow followed her wherever she went. She could play the piano, sing, dance, and speak 10 different languages."

"10 languages? How old is this child?"

"She's 7."

"7 Jane?"

"Yeah! The kid's a protégée! Now one rainy night a warrior fell outside the woman's door."

"What did this woman look like?"

"The Warrior was tall, with dark hair."

"She sounds beautiful."

"I never said it was a woman."

"Is she?"

"Sure, the warrior is a woman. But she was wounded."

"How?"

Jane looked at the scar on her palm, "By an evil warlock. He had speared her through her hands. The warrior had slew him, but became lost in the woods. She had stumbled upon the Wise Lady's cottage."

"Did the Lady heal the warrior?"

"She did, and they became the best of friends. One day the warrior found out that the Lady was the Princess she had been looking for. The one who had been hidden away safely in the woods until the evil warlock could be killed."

"And now that he was dead?"

"The warrior took the Princess back to her kingdom to rule over the land. And everyone rejoiced at the wise and beautiful Princess's return. And they all lived happily ever after."

For a few minutes they both lay in silence, calmed and imagining the Princess, the Warrior, and the small child living in that cottage in the wood. "Jane, what do you think happily ever after looks like?" Maura whispered.

"Growing old, surrounded by your children, and your loved ones. When there is peace within your heart that fills your whole body. When you have the kind of love that fortifies your soul, where none of the horrible things that exist in life touch you. When you feel safe." After another minute of silence, "I guess that is why no one has a happily ever after. From my experience, the more you love someone, the more life can hurt you."

Maura's throat restricted and hurt, "So what do you do?"

Jane smiled, "You find a love that makes it all worth while."

Maura took a breath, "Have you found that yet Jane?"

 _Yes! Yes I have! Every time I look into your eyes. Every moment we spend together. You are worth every moment of sorrow and pain that I have endured, all the pain I will ever have to over come._ "I have my Ma, my brothers, you, and baby Katherine. I think I am pretty lucky. I am content." _Lair!_

Tears poured down Maura's face, "Me too!" she then put her hand over her mouth to keep Jane from hearing her cry.

"Did that help her go to sleep?" Jane asked.

"Yes I think that did the trick. I think we will both go to sleep now. Thank you Jane."

"Anytime, goodnight." Jane hung up her phone.

"I love you." Maura spoke into her phone.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked out to my car, my phone rang, "Dr Isles." I spoke weary that my day was not yet over.

"Excuse me Dr. Isles, this is Nurse Thomas at Boston General." A sweet voice spoke on the other end.

"Yes Nurse Thomas, what can I do for you?"

"We have a Jane Rizzoli admitted her today."

My heart fluttered in my chest, "What is her prognosis?"

"She was brought in with severe bruising from an assault."

"Does she have any internal bleeding?" I adjust to being clinical, it was the only way I know I can process this moment and the new information.

"Just a minor concussion and some bruising on her ribs and jaw."

I take a moment and breath, trying to slow my heart rate, "Thank you Nurse Thomas."

"The Doctor will not allow her to drive herself home, and so we are contacting you to pick her up. A fact she seems annoyed with."

I smirked, "I am sorry Nurse Thomas but the Detective can be a handful."

"Oh? That explains the growl when the Doctor called her Miss."

"I will be there in 20 minutes, thank you Nurse Thomas." I hung up the phone and was struck with the thought, _'Thank God it wasn't worse.'_ Then my overactive mind ran to the worse. I played over what it would be like to get that call. Jane was a cop. This was a fact that came with the territory, that one day I could get THE phone call. Still it did not make it any easier to bear. I started crying. Hard sobs wracked my body. "Please!" I whispered to the air. The concept of God was never real for me, but in this moment I needed something to give me hope, "Please keep her safe. I could not bear to live in a world without her." After a few minutes I wiped my tears and drove to the hospital.

As I walked up to the Nurse's station to ask where Jane was at, I heard her raspy voice growling that she was just fine and to try and hold an officer of the law against her will was a felon. I altered my course to Jane's room I strode in with my head held high prepared for whatever Jane would look like. I walked in and Jane was fighting with the Nurse about bandaging her arm to support her ribs.

"Maura!" She exclaimed and then winced as she had taken too big a breath.

"Careful Jane!" I admonished.

"I'm fine! Nurse Ratchet here is trying to bind me up like some farm animal." She grumbled at the nurse.

I sighed and took the wrappings from the poor abused nurse, "Thank you, I can take it from here."

"Yes Dr. Isles." The nurse nodded gratefully.

"Jane try to sit up as straight as you can and hold your arm against your chest like this." I began wrapping her arm and chest, "This will help you not cause further damage to the tissues and muscles around your ribs to not create further damage to them."

As I wrapped Jane sat there in silence. She was studying me. I know she is doing this to understand me. I have been studying facial cues and gestures for a couple of years, but Jane is a natural. She looks at me and she just knows. I secured the end of the bandage and looked at her jaw, she was going to have a really ugly bruise. Someone tried to mar her beauty. I looked into her eyes, to see if they were dilated any, and they were somewhat. So I looked at her whole expression, she wasn't feeling discomfort, it was an open expression tinged with...lust? My heart began to speed up again, and while the shared attraction was still there, my hormones rose up with a torrent of tears. The moment Jane saw my eyes beginning to well up her expression changed to one of concern. A sob escaped my chest as I buried my face into her good shoulder. Her good hand came up and buried itself into my hair as kisses were placed on my temple.

Her raspy voice murmured in my ear, "It's going to be okay. Please Maur, don't cry. Please..."

"I'm... sssorrrry..." I sniffled, "I was just so scared. It was only for a second, but it was horrible."

"No, it's okay." she soothed down my hair calming my sobs, "It was just a really big guy with huge fists... you use that big brain of yours and you know that I will be just fine."

"But that's it Jane, next time he may not have fists."I pulled back enough to look into her eyes, "You are a hero Jane, to this city, your family, and to me!" Jane's eyes went as wide a saucers as she listened, "I know you love your job, and you are really good at it. I would never dream of asking you to stop doing the thing you love. You make a difference, and I would never ask you to deny this city that." I stopped realizing I was out of breath.

Jane's hand was gripping my shirt her shoulders were more tense under my hands, "But?"

I looked at her eyes and gave her a half smile, "But... could you just be a little safer while your being hero?" she released a breath with a chuckle, "Because at this rate I will have a head a gray hairs before Kate is a year old."

She gave me that charming Rizzoli grin and nodded, "Yeah, I will try not to be a daring hero until she's one. I'll take it down to just ordinary hero for a while."

We shared a smile and I wrapped my arms gently around her, "Thank you!"

I helped Jane back to my house and onto the couch, at which she grumbled about feeling stiff.

"I'm not surprised." I grinned at her furrowed brow.

"How is this going to work?" Jane looked up at me pitifully.

My heart fluttered in my chest, "What do you mean?" I was a little breathless.

"I'm injured and your pregnant! Sounds like the beginning of a joke! I just don't know the punch line!" She grinned but then winced.

"Well at least your humor is still intact." I smiled down at her, "Would you like some of the pain medication they sent home with you?"

"You're the Doc! I will go by your order!" she grumbled again.

"Well as a professional and your friend, I say you should take some. It will help you rest, and rest is how your body will mend the fastest." I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and her medication from my purse.

"You are such a good friend and an even better professional. I will accept your orders of medication and rest." She reached for the medication but I drew my hand back, "Maur? What? Are you going to hold my meds hostage?"

"No I am just curious," I turned my head looking at her puzzled, "Why are you not fighting me on this?"

"Do you want me to fight with you?"

"No, you just usually make me go 3 rounds with you of verbal sparring until you cave and take the medication just so I will leave you alone. What's going on? How hard did he hit you?" I looked at her eyes again

"Maur I am fine! I am just doing as you asked and trying to give you less gray hairs." she smiled up at me.

"Very well. I am still keeping an eye on you." I handed her the medicine and water bottle, "Drink the whole thing."

"Yes Doc!" She drained the whole thing, "Do you want to see under my tongue?"

"No I trust you." I smiled as I walked back to the kitchen, "I am ordering out for dinner, what would you like?"

"Anything deep-fried and covered in butter!" She called from her place on the couch turning on the TV. Hopeless!

Jane stretched out on the couch trying to relax and I went into the kitchen to call out for the pizza I knew she liked. I happened to look out the window to see Angela pull up with another woman in her car. I called back over my shoulder, "Your mom's here and it looks like she has a friend."

"Shit!" I heard Jane growl from the couch.

"Language Jane!" I was surprised by the cursing.

"I forgot! My Nana is arriving today!" Jane struggled to get off the couch.

"Jane what are you doing?"

"Standing up... well failing to; give me a hand Maur."

"You need to rest Jane, I am sure your grandmother would understand." I hissed back as I could hear Angelia and her mother coming up to the door.

"I will be damned if she sees me as an invalid."

"You are an invalid!" I reached down to assist her against my better judgment.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that!" Jane groaned as she stood.

"Knock knock!" Angelia stated as she walked in, "Maura? Janie?"

"In the living room!" I called back, I didn't want to leave Jane's side.

"Hey you guys guess who I ha... OH MY GOD JANE WHAT HAPPENED?!" Angela was horrified and Jane's grandmother looked equally as shocked.

"It looks far worse than it is Ma. Hello Nana." Jane waved as she hobbled over to her grandmother to give her a hug.

"I don't believe you! Maura?" Angela looked at me.

But before I could answer Jane whined, "Ma? You don't believe me?"

"You do tend to omit information when you aren't feeling well Jane." She scowled at me and I responded with an arched eyebrow.

"Fine! I got a little bruised from a perp when I caught him. Nothing broken just a bruised face, bruised ribs, and a bruised ego." She gave her Nana a half smile, "But I am in the most capable pair of medical hands. Nana I would like for you to meet my best friend Dr. Maura Isles. Maura this is my Nana Rosalind Milano."

"Hello Ms Milano, it is lovely to meet you." I extended my hand.

"Please!" the thick Italian voice purred as two warm hands encased mine, "Call me Rosa! I see you are with child! What a blessing! Boy or girl?"

"Girls." I smiled down into familiar dark eyes.

"I am sure she will be as lovely as her mother! When are you due?"

"In three weeks."

"Well you look wonderful! Where is the father?"

There was an uncomfortable silence from Jane and her mother. "Well, he was a young man I met in Italy one very romantic evening. He's a brilliant artist but not really the sort who likes to commit to anyone. He is already married to his work." I offered as a polite explanation of my one night stand.

"Oh you don't need to tell me about Italian men. My country is full of them!" We all shared a laugh, "They think they are the world's greatest lovers, and well... they are!"

"MA!" Angela shocked gave a very Jane like exclamation.

"Oh hush girl! I am a woman full of life! I refuse to act like a corpse until they put me in the ground!" Rosa waved her daughter off.

"Oh God MA!" Angela turned beat red as she left the room for the kitchen.

"Get ready Maura! Your children will have you be a nun out of cloister if you let them! But you are like me. I can tell! Fire in your blood in and outside of the bedroom." I blushed, "Wouldn't you say so Jane?"

"I don't think I could speak as an authority Nana on um... what ah... Maura is... well ya know... like." Jane's face was scarlet. A small part of me pitied Jane being asked such a question by her Catholic Grandmother, but another part of me was both pleased and aroused because now Jane was really thinking about what I was like in the bedroom.

"Oh you Americans!" Rosa scoffed as she passed by Jane, "You're so easily embarrassed by love!"

"Love and sex are not the same thing!"

"Why not?'

"What? NO! Because... well... I don't know! Maura?" Jane looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I am in agreement with Rosa on this one Jane."

"Aha!" Rosa exclaimed her victory.

"They are not the same thing Maura!" Jane growled and slurred her speech.

"Jane you need to lay down, your meds are kicking in." Rosa and I ushered Jane to lay back down.

"Tell me, why do you have sex?"

"To fill a need."

"See! You admit they aren't the same thing!"

"Not always, but it is really nice when they are." I smiled down at Jane's drowsy expression and kissed her forehead.

Nana POV

This young woman, vibrant and full of life, beyond just being with child, had so much love to give. I wondered if my Granddaughter knew. Knew how much this generous heart loved her. Probably not. She is a stubborn as my daughter. But I watched the exchange between them as Maura tucked Jane in and kissed her forehead. As Maura attended Jane I went to find my Angela. "I like her." I declared. "Yeah she is a sweet girl."

"No! I like her for our Jane!"

"What?" Angela turned on the spot.

But Maura walked in and stopped Angela from continuing, "Angela I have had a long day and as you can probably guess a stressful afternoon. I am going to lay down before dinner. Wake me when its ready." She stopped before leaving the kitchen, "Rosa you are most welcome to make yourself at home." Then she left up the stair way.

As soon as we heard her footstep fade out of the hall Angela pounced, "What do you mean Ma?"

"Don't tell me you can't see it!" I shot back.

"Of course I can see it! I'm not blind! I am surprised you see it!"

"Why? I am old not stupid! It seems those two are blind."

"No just Jane."

"Jane? Our Jane? Why am I not surprised."

"Poor Maura has been so patient with her. I don't know what Jane's hang-up is."

"Probably afraid of rejection."

"From who?"

"Us! Maura. God maybe. Who can say."

"Janie knows we love her no matter what!"

"Oh really? That fool who is your ex-husband annulled your marriage making you a whore and her and her brothers bastards!"

"Ma!"

"Don't Ma me! Our children learn from us. How does someone walk away from their family like that?"

"Jane would never!"

"Jane is not unsure of herself!" I waited for the light to come on in Angela's mind, "And now this child, who has a father... Wherever he is... it is a question for Jane. How could it not be." Angela was getting ingredients out on the counter, "What are you making?"

"A salad to go with the lasagna I made last night."

"Would you like some help with that?"

"Of course Ma."

We stood quietly together cutting up vegetables, "I'm sorry." I said to my daughter who was uncharacteristically quiet, "I did not mean to call you a whore. You are and have always been a daughter that I was proud of. And if that fool cannot see the wonderful family that he is walking away from then he is the one that will carry the sin."

"Thanks Ma." Angela smiled softly, "I just wish that it didn't hurt my kids. What he did to me is one thing, but to think he would ever do this to his children... I never in a million years thought it possible."

"He was selfish and thought of himself before his family. But your kids, our kids... They are not like that. And I am willing to bet that because of his choices they never will do something that would hurt their children like this. Even Jane and this Maura. She will stand by her and that child no matter what. There won't be a thing she won't try to give that baby or Maura. This woman may be a wealthy doctor but there are some things that money can't buy and that is where our Janie has an abundance to give!"

"If only she would pull her head from her rear!" Angela grumbled.

"You can't rush a perfect sauce my angel! Let it simmer and blend naturally, it will be ready when it's ready."

"Well this dinner is ready, go get Maura. I think we can let Jane rest a little longer."

I walked up the stairs, its plain walls would be perfect for family pictures. At the top of the stairs there was a hall and I assumed the door at the end of the hall was Maura's bedroom. I tapped the door and found Maura, clothes changed, laying on her side supported by pillows, fast asleep. I remembered my final weeks of my pregnancy, how tired I felt. I walked over to the bed's edge and sat down, Maura stirred but didn't wake. I rubbed her lower back, "Maura, wake up."

She mumbled and said, "Five more minutes Jane."

I chuckled, "Oh no my dear, this is Rosa, Jane's grandmother."

Still with her eyes closed, "Sorry, I thought you were Jane."

"I will take the complement. I have a beautiful granddaughter. Well not today, but give her some time and she will once again be flawless."

Maura smiled in her sleep as she snuggled a pillow, "Bruises cannot diminish her beauty."

"No." I gave a knowing smile, "They will not. Nor for you, I think will it ever." She hummed into her pillow with a smile. It seemed such a shame to wake her from her slumber, as she seemed to be dreaming such sweet dreams. So I left her there to rest, the food can wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane POV

 _I traced my fingers across her skin, so warm and smooth like silk sheets. I run my lips from the swell of her abdomen below her bellybutton, tracing it with my nose, up to the valley between her breast. Her scent intoxicates me, while her pulse increases under my touch. I burry my face between the soft mounds of flesh planting a deep kiss in the center of her chest. A deep hum vibrates my lips as I kiss her alabaster skin. I hear her needy whimper as her fingers wrap around the back of my neck. Her chest arches up, pressing her closer to me, I cannot resist the smile that stretches across my face. I raised my eyes to her face; her wanton needy expression stirred a warmth within my belly. My hands glide up her sides and engulf her breasts. They were so soft and heavy. I groaned out in astonishment, "These are so amazing!"_

 _She let out a soft laugh, "You say that every time."_

 _I punctuated each word with a kiss, "Well" kiss "they" kiss "are" kiss "glorious!" I engulfed her right nipple , tugging with my lips until I released it with a pop. Her fingers had threaded themselves in my hair, and were massaging the back of my head. I moved to her left breast, again kissing her skin between each word, "And" kiss "you" kiss "taste" kiss "sooo"... I hummed as my tongue traced around her areola, I resisted her hands pushing my head down. Her nipple was tightening with every circle of my tongue. After the 5th circle I enclosed the nipple with my lips and begin to gently sucked on it while caressing it with my tongue. A sigh of relief followed by a moan reached my ears. I continued my oral caress enjoying the rolling of her hips and her massaging fingers and the pleased hum coming from her throat._

 _I was so deeply engrossed into her pleasure that I almost missed her question, "How do I taste?" her voice catching as my tongue flicked across her nipple._

 _"Hmm?" I hummed, not pausing my menstruations on her body._

 _Her fingers enclosed around the roots of my hair pulling my head up and off of her nipple. She looked at me with hooded eyes, "You were saying how I taste?" Her voice growled deep with lust._

 _I smirked, knowing that it was me, my hands and my mouth, to make her like this, "Divine. My love you taste, look, and are divine."_

 _She laughed falling back onto the pillows releasing my hair, moaning, "Oh Jane!"_

Then I woke up.

The pain in my side shot through me, making me catch my breath with a hiss. I groaned sitting up on Maura's couch. That dream! That glorious dream! She was such a vision of lust and exquisite beauty. I know I was a little foggy form the meds I had taken earlier but the lingering sounds of Maura moaning was making me dizzy. Then I felt a tightening in my chest, a squeezing twisting pain. Tears filled my eyes and spilled down my face. I wanted that, that dream and so much more. I didn't know if I could do this, how I would be able to keep this up. Pain from having my ass beat I could handle. Being shot and stabbed, all that I could take in my stride. But this? The longing... I've never felt this before. I am a coward and Maura deserves better than that. I was going to find the moment, a perfect one, and tell her. No expectations, just hope and love, and pray it was enough.

I wiped the tears away when Ma came in the living room with a tray of food and my next round of Meds.

"Oh good! You're awake! How was your nap?"

"Good." I tried to hide the sniffling.

"Oh honey are you still hurting?"

"Yeah just a little."

"Well don't you worry, some food and your meds, and you will feel right as rain."

"Thanks Ma!" I looked up with a grateful smile, "Where's Nana?"

"Oh she and Maura are sitting on the terrace enjoying a cup of tea."

I scarfed down my food. I must have been really hungry. I took my meds under Ma's watchful gaze. "You want to check under my tongue?"

"Do I need to?" Ma smirked taking the tray away.

I go up and looked out the French doors leading to Maura's little garden. A little mix between English and Zen she had called it. There were roses and flowers in raised beds, with a Kio fountain, and a ying and yang symbol at the center of a little labyrinth, made of smooth black and white stones. Peaceful, it was peaceful in that garden. Many times I had watched her doing yoga, sipping tea, or meditating. I rarely walked out there. I wasn't a creature at peace, it felt wrong to try and disturb hers. So I watched as she drank tea with my Nana. Smiling, laughing, and listening.

Maura POV

I sat with Jane's Grandmother, listening to her old tales of young Jane, Frankie, and Tommy. They were spirited little hellions it seems. Rosa was finishing up a tale of how Jane had climbed a tree to retrieve Frankie's hat that some bullies had thrown up there. They had been taunting the Rizzoli's calling them chickens. But Jane climbed the tree retrieved the hat then punched the bully in the nose, a kid a head taller than her.

"But that's my Janie! Brave to the core!" Rosa spoke proudly. I nodded proudly and looked at Rosa whose smile soften, "Until now." She finished looking out into my garden.

Confused I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Jane has always strived to give to others. Her spirit has always been a giving one. That child had the strongest sense of right and wrong. She would do what she felt was right, rules be damned! She was a girl of action, never stopping to think of the trouble she could get herself into. She simply asked if it was right, and if she believed it to be just she would do it! When it came to helping others she is selfless and courageous!"

"Oh I am very well aware to the lengths she is willing to go for others. Time and again I have watched her survive the unimaginable just to keep someone safe."

"Until it comes to someone she wants. Then the girl who never thinks before she acts cannot halt the thoughts of doubt in her head."

We sat quiet for a moment listening to the trickle of the fountain, "Did Angela tell you?" I asked quietly.

"My daughter only confirmed what my eyes already see. I could incinerate Rome with the fire in your eyes when you look at her; and the rest of the world with the flame in hers." I couldn't keep the red from my cheeks. "But I wonder why you have not acted on this?"

"You know very well that your Granddaughter cannot be rushed."

"You are already wiser than my daughter. But how long will you wait?"

"How long will it take?" I spoke as a statement and less as a question.

Rosa smiled at my answer, "My Granddaughter is a very lucky woman indeed. Just don't let her make you wait too long! You are in your prime! And it is not to be wasted, that is the real sin!"

"Oh I do my best! But it's difficult to be seductive when you look like a beached whale."

"Nonsense! My Janie doesn't have a good poker face, and that girl sees something; and it isn't a whale!"

We laugh. It felt so good to talk about my feelings, so freeing. "What does she see I wonder?"

"Oh she sees her heart beating."

"What do you mean?"

"My husband, God rest his soul, said that when he saw me for the first time it was like seeing his heart beat. His entire world both literal and spiritual was tied up in someone else. He was a good husband and an even better Father."

"You must miss him very much."

"Only every day. I have had many lovers, but none can come close to him. He loved my soul. And that kind of love is impossible to have twice." A warmth spread across my chest at hearing Rosa's story. She tilted her head, "No one has ever looked at me that way, like my Toni did. I haven't seen a look like that until today, in the eyes of my only Granddaughter." I was blushing again. "Come Maura, enjoy it! Bask in it! I promise you this, that once you get her into your bed... you will never leave it dissatisfied!"

We both laugh and I notice Jane looking out the window at us. We lock eyes and she smiles softly. I return her warm smile. I see the fire in Jane's eyes that Rosa had been talking about before. A possessive hunger filled my head, "I hope you're right Rosa."

The old Italian woman smiled at both of us, "It's a guarantee my dear! A guarantee!"

Jane POV

I was sitting in bed reading over a report while Maura was going through her nightly routine. Since the guest house didn't have much space, my Nana was staying in the guest room in the main house. But baby Kate would be here any day now, so I was staying over to help Maura when it was time. This past week we both had taken medical leave so we would be ready when the moment came, and when Kate opens her eyes I will be there looking into them. I look at Maura's reflection as she is washing her face and applying one of her night creams. She is a Goddess. I read in one of her million articles about pregnancy and the hormones her body was giving off, that this reaction was a natural way to protect the expecting mother from predators. Hormones or not, she was radiant. Even if she was wearing a huge t-shirt that hung down to her knees. She walked in the room and sat down on her side of the bed with a huge sigh.

"Maur? Hey how are you doing?" I asked as I put the file down.

She sniffled, "I'm so tired of being pregnant."

"Awww I know, and I am sure Kate is feeling the same way."

"You better believe it! She keeps kicking and moving around. I swear she is going to play soccer."

I hold in a chuckle, "What hurts?"

"All of it!" she gestures to who whole body, "My feet, my back, my internal organs!... my boobs..." She inhaled a shaky sob.

My throat went dry, her boobs where huge! I remember the morning after her milk came in... WOW! They were so big, I just wanted to touch them... I wondered if they felt as heavy as they looked. I cleared my throat and asked gently, "Would you like for me to rub your feet or you back first?"

"Feet please." She whispered.

"Okay love, just turn and lean back against the pillows." I helped her center herself on her pillows to support her back. Once she was adjusted I pulled her feet into my lap and gently massaged them to help with her circulation in her feet and ankles. I was about to ask if it was helping when a deep moan came from Maura's throat. I smirked, liking that it was my hands that instigated such a heavenly erotic sound. I kept up my menstruations as long as she kept making such wonderful moans.

"Jane." She moaned and I almost stuttered.

"Yeah?" I rasped.

"You are a heaven send, I don't know what I would have done without you. This whole time you have been so very supportive and loving. Thank you." She opened her eyes and her green eyes were dark.

I nodded, "My pleasure." I helped her to scoot down the bed and arranged her pillows for the night: one for her head, one long body pillow under her chest, stomach, and between her knees. Then there was one more behind her back, that I would lay between her body and mine to help support her back. After I helped her snuggle into her bed, I would turn off the light and snuggle up behind her. Soon I could hear her steady breathing. Maura was so very lovely in the moonlight, so I stayed awake just to watch her and follow the rise and fall of her ribs with each breath. "It really is my pleasure to be here with you Maura. I'm glad that Kate's other DNA donor isn't here, because I don't think I could bear knowing that he was here holding you while you slept, that he was the one watching you so intimately. I want so much to make you mine. Maybe someday I will find the courage to look you in the eye and tell you how much I really love you. I can only hope in that moment that you too feel something for me or are at least willing to try." I stayed awake a little longer and then I too fell asleep.

We hadn't been asleep for very long when suddenly pillow lands in my face. I bolt straight up in the bed and gasp. "Jane?!" Maura gasps. The pain evident in her voice. "My water broke!" I realized then that the bed was wet and I flew out of the bed propelled into action but I collapsed as my feet were tangled into the sheets. "Jane? Are you okay?"

I jumped up only slightly winded, "Yeah I'm fine! How far apart are you contractions? Are you breathing?"

"Yes Jane I am brea... OH WOW THERE IT IS AGAIN!" She leaned forward groaning loudly. I was pulling some jeans on hopping up and down on one foot. "7 minutes. They are 7 minutes apart."

I buttoned up my jeans and pushed my feet into my loafers, "Okay the go bags are in the car.

"Jane! I'm... Oh! I don't know if I can do this!" Maura groaned out.

"Oh yes you can! I know you can!" I kneel down in front of her, "You use that brilliant brain of yours and you know everything about how to have this baby! You are strong! She is strong! You both are very healthy! Everything is going to be fine, I know it!"

"You promise?" Maura's tears pulled at the strings on my heart.

"I promise! Now let's go and meet our girl!"


	7. Chapter 7

Maura POV

Before I opened my eyes, I heard Jane's voice as she was softly talking. "… so smart. Yes, you are! You are going to be the smartest little girl in your whole class. Not to mention the prettiest, you have your mama's nose, and her curly hair. You are going to have dark curly locks. And oh look at that grip! And you have 10 fingers and 10 toes! You are just precious!" I opened my eyes and watched as Jane was covering Kate's fingers in kisses. 12 agonizing hours later she was finally here. According to the doctors she was a healthy and content baby. She hadn't yet discovered the strength of her lungs yet, Angela said that would come later. She was perfect. I agreed with Jane, that she was the most precious lovely person ever to have lived. I know these are hormones supposed to assist a new mother in bonding with her child but I swear it's more than that. Every person who has held her become enraptured. Kate truly is the most wondrous miracle of my life. This is day two here at the hospital, and Jane hasn't left my side. I wish I had a phone to take a picture of this moment, with Jane cradling Kate in her arms leaning back in a chair with her eyes unabashedly adoring the little bundle in her arms. "I can feel your eyes on me." She whispers not breaking her gaze on Kate.

"I didn't want to disturb you." I whispered back.

Jane looked up at me with a truly content smile, "You never disturb me."

My heart begins to beat a little faster, "Jane you look perfectly content, the two of you sitting there together. It was a perfect moment I didn't want to end."

Kate began to cry, "Ahhh yes but she will have it so! I think she's hungry." Jane stood and help me get Kate adjusted for her feeding.

I didn't have to see Jane's face to know she was blushing a little, "You do realize this is perfectly natural."

"What?"

"Breastfeeding. You are not going to be one of those people who become uncomfortable every time I try to feed her are you?"

"Oh no! I'm just no use to seeing anyone else's nipples but my own." Jane cleared her throat, "I'm sure I will get use to it. Hey I'm going to grab you some more water; do you want anything else?"

I shook my head no, "No thank you, Jane, we are just fine."

Jane POV

I looked back at Maura and Kate. I felt like I was on a drug… the sight of the two of them sitting there talking to each other, bonding, felt so perfect. I took out my phone and snapped a quick picture and sent it to an email address that I had set up for Kate. I was going to fill it with pictures and memories for her to look at when she get's 18. I want her to know how loved she is, how loved both she and Maura are.

I walked down the hall to the Nurse's station, the nurse looked up and smiled, "How is the good doctor and baby?"

"They are good, she's feeding Kate right now. I thought I would give them a few moments alone and grab Maura some water and myself a cup of coffee."

The Nurse smiled, "Well you have come to the right place! I have both!" She jumped up and filled up the pitcher with water, and I filled up my cup with coffee from a pot that was sitting on the counter. "Here you go!" She handed me back the water, "If I may ask, how long have you two been married?"

I looked down at my feet for a moment, this wasn't the first time anyone had mistake Maura and I together, or that I was going to be Kate's other parent, but it was the first time that I wasn't sure of what to say. "Well we aren't actually married."

"Oh! I'm sorry, then how long have you been together?"

"We've been friends for many years, but we aren't together."

"Oh… I'm sorry I just assumed… you two just seemed so close and easy with each other… usually it's the other parent who is here… I'm sorry I made a mistake."

I nodded, "Not as sorry as I am. Truth is, every time I am about to tell her how I feel I lose my confidence."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm not sure… I don't want to mess up a good thing, or the moment doesn't feel right."

"I bet it's more than that… you don't seem the time to shy away for so small a reason such as timing. What I mean is that you seem like the type of person who makes her own timing."

I quirked a smile, "You're not wrong. I just… I feel so deeply about her, what if I'm wrong? What if what she needs is nothing more than my friendship? What if she doesn't want me with the knowledge that every time I'm near her the thought rolls through my mind that I want to kiss her, or hold her. Right now she knows that my actions and choices come from a place far more platonic than they are. We are comfortable here."

"But you aren't satisfied. Do you think she would be satisfied for knowing that you present an illusion as fact?"

I paused and crinkled my forehead, "Are you calling me a liar?" I laugh.

"Not the words I used but I get your meaning… so yeah? Do you think she would be satisfied with a lie? Are you?"

"That's not my problem… I just can't get passed this fear. It sits in my chest, it's doubt. What if it doesn't work out? What if we fail?!"

"What if you succeed?"

"Then heaven help me!" We share a laugh, "Well I'm going to get back to her, thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime!"

I walked back to Maura's room and I hear voices, Ma, Nana, and Constance. I smile thinking about how spoiled this one little girl is going to get. I turn the corner and see a new person a man: tall, dark, and handsome; standing there holding Kate. I stop dead in my tracks as Constance says, "Oh Jane! This is Antonio."

Maura POV

Jane's face, for a moment, read as shock, anger, and jealousy after hearing Antonio's name. But as quickly as her feelings showed she put her mask of polite indifference. She nodded to Antonio and brought my water over to me, and poured me a cup. "Thank you Jane." I whispered trying to make eye contact with her. But Jane had retreated behind her wall. I sighed, Jane wasn't going to do anything with Antonio here.

"Hello Jane!" Antonio nodded and smiled, as he swayed with a content Kate in his arms, "I've heard so much about you." His voice still thick with his Italian accent.

"Funny I can't say the same." Jane bit back.

"Jane!" Angela smacked her arm. Jane stood in the corner with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Maura told you I was an Artist yes?" Antonio's face remained a peaceful smile in response to Jane's cynicism.

"That's all she's said about you."

Jane was trying to stab at his relaxed countenance, but unperturbed he responded with, "Well there is nothing more to tell. I am an artist and it's my whole world."

There was a seething in Jane's eyes, she had made her judgment about him and decidedly didn't like him. I wanted to reach out and take her hand, provide some comfort for her, to convey that there was nothing to be afraid of. Antonio was a pleasant fellow and not at all a threat to replace her or anyone else in our happy family unit. That no one has to leave, but like Kate we could make room for him to be a part of our lives too. "Antonio was just telling us that he got in but a few hours ago. I didn't know that he got my email. Though to be fair I haven't really been checking my emails this past week." I was hoping to relive tension by talking calmly.

Mother seemed to pick up on it as she matched my tone by saying, "Antonio called me once he arrived in the states and I offered for him to stay in the hotel with me."

"I wanted it to be a surprise! I wasn't sure I would even be able to make it." He said, "But a friend loaned me the money, and I was able to catch a flight to New York and then a train to Boston. I was thrilled when I found out that this little one was already here! I understand you named her Katherine?" He said looking at Jane.

This seemed to unsettle her, "Ummmm it was a suggestion, and Maura liked it." Jane shifted back and forth on her feet.

"It's a perfect name!" He smiled again to Jane, "You chose well!"

A calmed hush fell across the room I noticed both my mother and Angela were stealing glances at each other and Jane, as if they were having a private conversation with each other. A thing I would ask mother about later.

It was Rosa who broke the silence with a decided air, "Well babies are the greatest blessing upon a family and the lives that come together for the well being and growth of the little one. That being said, I am starved! So Jane, you will escort your old Nana to lunch! I want to try that place that serves that excellent burger that we had the other week!" Rosa stood and kissed Kate on the head, "Until we meet again little one." And then embraced me, "An you my dear never looked lovelier! Motherhood suits you well Maura." She kissed both of my cheeks and strode out of the room.

Jane stopped at the door and looked at me with the saddest eyes, "Can I bring you anything?"

I felt a relief wash over me, "I think," a smile pulling at my face, "I would like a really big Chocolate Shake."

My response had the desired effect and Jane responded with a smile of her own, "You got it!" Then she left.

After a minute Mother looked down the hall, "Wonderful! She is safely on the lift!"

I was confused.

"So that was Jane?" Antonio asked mother.

"Yes!" Mother replied.

"She is everything you described. I did not expect to find her to be so intense." He chuckled.

"That's because she is a Detective." Angela added, "Years of staring down the world has allowed her to perfect it."

Antonio looked at me, "I can see why you like her so much Maura."

"What is going on?!" I was confused.

Mother came and patted my hand, "Forgive me my dear, but I told Antonio about Jane, though he didn't seem to surprised."

"Well you kept moaning her name when we made love." He responded nonchalantly. I'm sure both Angela and I were crimson. "I assumed she was someone who meant something special to you. And now after having spoken to Constance and meeting Jane I can see why." He looked at me with the most understanding eyes, "I can see it between you, such a strong connection."

"And you aren't bothered by this at all?" Angela asked.

"Why should I be?" He responded.

"Well do you have any hopes for something with Maura? Be a family with her an Kate?" Angela looked uncomfortable.

"Madam Rizzoli, as I said before I am an artist. I love my work, it is my life! Family doesn't require anything more than a shared bond of affection and respect. I belong to many families, though being a father is a new one for me, I will give all my affection and support that I am able to for this little girl. Besides I find the idea of trying to claim ownership over another person to be ridiculous. This little girl may be a part of me, but I want her to be her own person. I know that I am not the only person who has a deep affection for this little girl. As for Maura, she is lovely, and while I enjoyed our time together, I have begun dating someone back home. And he and I share what I hope will be a wonderful and beautiful love." Antonio handed Kate to Angela. He then kissed my forehead, "Many blessings Madonna, I am pleased that you and she are healthy and safe."

"Antonio is here to help you and Jane." Mother stated.

"What do you mean?" I was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"As I understand it, Jane may be concerned that I am going to try and lay a claim to you and Kate. But I am here to prove the opposite. And perhaps provide some needed motivation."

"You cannot push Jane! Please, don't! This has been difficult for us both. If you push wrongly she could either run or hurt you. Then she would feel guilty and I would hurt!" Tears began to fill my eyes as a panic filled my chest and my breathing restricted.

Mother moved Antonio out of the way, "Breath Maura breath! No one is going to hurt Jane or scare her off. Everyone has only one thought and that is to help the two of you come together and be together happily. Just breath my love. There you go. Right at this moment, Jane's Nana is giving her a strong talking to. The goal is that within the month Jane will get over whatever her ridiculous fear may be, and all three of our girls will be happy."

Jane POV

Stupid Antonio with his stupid grin and stupid abs. Why did he have to show up? What does he want? All charm and suave Artistic flair. I can't stand his face! I grumble to myself into my plate of untouched food.

"Jane." Nana interrupted my brooding, "What has you in such a tizzy? You haven't touched your food."

"I just don't know about this Antonio fellow, I don't know what he wants."

"Well perhaps he wants a relationship with his daughter.. not an uncommon desire."

"Not from where I'm sitting."

"Jane, your father is an old fool. And I hope he chokes on a chicken bone and dies. But I remember when you were born, how proud he was. And who could blame him. You were a lovely baby. You hated frills though." Nana smiled at the memory, "You had colic, and he would stay up all night with you carrying you around, trying to sooth you. He thought you hung the moon!"

"So what do you think happened?"

"Who can say for certain. Perhaps he felt useless, or unwanted, even board with himself. Parents can be foolish sometimes, we project dreams upon our children with the hopes as real as flesh and blood. Not realizing that they have dreams and desires of their own. I believe your father dreamed of an ideal family and when he didn't get it he walked away. After years of trying to create that dream, he must have felt like a failure. Why else would he walk away from a good wife, and three beautiful and brilliant children."

"I get the divorce, I get wanting to get remarried, but it was calling us bastards with so little thought to how that would make us feel. Not that something like that really matters these days, but it's like being disowned. I'm not religious but he is, and the fact he would stand before his God and deny us. Are we such a disappointment?"

Nana remained quiet and sat pensively for a moment, "I too believe in the same God, and I believe that he will lay the fault at your father's feet, but I know that gives little comfort here. So understand this when I say, there are more than enough people who love you and are proud of all you are! People who care for your well being, and hope that your dreams that you dream become a reality!" I smiled at my Nana, she always knows just what to say. "Now, as far as Antonio, I think you have been very unfair to him!"

"WHAT?"

"Don't start with that tone. He has come a long way to just see his daughter. He seems to be pleasant and kind enough. I believe he deserves a chance to prove himself."

"Nana! We don't know anything about this guy!"

"Exactly! So wait until you actually know something before passing judgment on him. If you are so concerned then why not talk to him? Get to know him. Find out if he is suitable to have in Kate's life, in our lives. Don't assume Jane!"

I sat in silence for a few more minutes, "And what if he wants to become a more permanent fixture in our lives?"

"As in becoming Maura's husband?"

I nod.

"It's possible, but I think if that young man really wanted to have Maura he would have tried long before now."

"A baby changes everything."

"Perhaps but maybe Maura doesn't want him? Again if she did, she would have tracked him down long ago." I began rubbing my scars in my hands, "Jane, no one is going to take Maura or Kate away from you. Maura wants you in her life, and that little girl is going to adore you!" Tears began to well up in my eyes, "Life is short my darling, this we know, but you cannot live in fear of what you may lose because by that way you will lose it." The tears were streaming down my face, I felt so much pain that had been building just flow through my body. "What is it? What do you need to hear?"

"That someone wants me too." I whispered, shaking from head to toe.

"You are needing to hear Maura say it." It was a statement not a question. I couldn't respond so I just nodded. "You are hoping for a feeling of completion, that those words would make you whole, and they will not. There are no magical happy endings my dear. But you can fill yourself up with memories of happiness and joy. I lived a long time with your Grandfather, and he and I built together a wonderful life. Many memories beat within my heart, and if I but only had those memories I would have buried myself with him. But because of our love connecting us to others and a love we shared with them... my heart continues to beat. My love with him continues to live. When the moment is right you will feel it too, and all that is left is for you to journey forward and live."

"I'm not brave enough Nana."

"Bravery comes from something being stronger than your fear. And fear is born in the belief that you cannot overcome an evil. That is why we give so much into the ideals of love and hope. Because then we try! So try! But only when you are ready, because when doubt is involved you will fail. So cry, feel deeply your feelings and when it is over, you will know what is stronger than your fear."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane POV

Today Kate was a month old. Time has flown by, and every day I fall deeper in love in a way I didn't know was possible. One whole month with her staring at me with her big eyes. I never knew that such a soft cry would break my heart so easily, but it did. My world had been turned upside down and sideways all for this little girl. She stole my heart, what was left of it, and spun my world round. There was always someone holding her, our little princess, catering to her each and every need. It was as if she filled a need in all our lives that we didn't know was missing until now. I was back at my apartment after her first week home. I had told Maura that it was because I needed to be able to sleep upon returning to work, but I knew the truth was far from that. I couldn't sleep so far away from Maura and Kate, but it turned my gut every time I saw Antonio's face. He was staying in the guest room and all I could think of was that he was so close, too close to my girls. This possessive jealousy was driving me insane. So instead I lay awake in my bed, crying alone, at my-self inflicted exile. I would only come over when I knew he would be out for a run or when the house was filled with other people. I avoided talking to him as much as I could... I was worried if I didn't I would end up hitting him in the face. Currently I was on my way to see Kate and Maura, because Antonio would be out for a run. The sky was stormy gray, just like my emotions, but as the miles passed me by I let my mind wonder to when I was there last night, stealing a few moments with Kate while Maura was taking her shower.

 _I sat on the couch with my feet propped up on the table so to support Kate on my legs where she could look at my face as I talked to her. I sang every children's jingle and rhyme that I could remember, while singing "There was an old lady who swallowed a spider" Maura joined us wrapped in her big fluffy robe._

 _"Hello Mamma! Say we missed you while you while you were gone!" I spoke for Kate._

 _"You know she only does that for you or your Nana." Maura tucked in at my side._

 _"Does what?" I chuckled._

 _"mover her eye brows as you're talking. I think it's because you both are really animated when you talk to her. Babies don't have a lot of control over their facial expressions, but something about you two creates that reaction."_

 _I watched and she was right, "Well she is an above average baby and is better than every other baby ever!" I helped Maura adjust to feed Kate._

 _Before I could pull my hand away Kate grabbed a hold of my finger and stealing just another piece of my heart. Maura smirked, "Well, well, the big bad Detective Rizzoli controlled by the whims of a baby."_

 _"Yeah, but in my defense every adult who meets her is under her spell, so I don't feel too bad about it. She is irresistible."I kiss Kate's hand and trade my finger for her mother's. I stand and stretched, "Sadly I will have to be leaving soon."_

 _"Have you eaten?"_

 _"Yeah, I grabbed a burger on my way over, but thanks!"_

 _"I'm guessing you haven't eaten a vegetable in three weeks." Maura raised her eyebrow in criticism._

 _"There was lettuce and tomato on the burger and last I checked potatoes are considered a vegetable."_

 _"Not the way you eat it. Anything deep fried loses its right to be considered anything but a coronary waiting to happen."_

 _"Fine! I promise to eat a salad tomorrow."_

I am please to say I kept my word and my thoughts remained focused on seeing Maura and Kate. However my joy was short lived when I heard the pop coming from my passenger tire. "What the fuck?!" I was a little over five minutes from Maura's. I put the car into park and grumbled as I pulled out the jack and tire iron. As I tried the tire iron I discovered it was the one from Ma' car, mine must be in her trunk. "Damn it!" I pulled out my phone to discover it was dead, when I looked in the car for my charger, it too was gone; most likely Ma as well. I toss my phone into the seat and no sooner had I closed the door than it began to pour out rain in a deluge. In frustration I shouted up to the heavens, "Why do you hate me?!"

When thunder clapped and I heart in the thick Italian accent I dreaded, "Jane?"

I looked over at Antonio, "Really?" I whined.

"Are you alright Jane? May I help?" Damn him! Even in the pouring rain he looked like a sportswear model ready for his photo shoot, while I'm sure I looked like a drowned rat.

"What?" I growled.

"Do you need help detective?"

"No I'm just peachy!" I kicked my flat tire.

"I could help you change your tire." he offered.

"I know how to change my own tire!" I yelled.

"Oh no doubt! But you seemed a little overwhelmed and I just wanted to offer my help to a friend." He gave his charming smile.

"Well I'm good pal."

"English isn't my first language but I understand sarcasm." I braced my hands on the car as he spoke, "You don't like me very well do you."

I sighed, "It's not your fault."

He leaned against the car and asked, "What's holding you back?"

I cocked my head, "What?"

"You're here and Maura is waiting on you. What I don't get is why you haven't just kissed her yet. Everyone is tip toeing around your feelings and I don't see why."

"Watch it buddy." I growled up into his face.

"You are this big badass detective and yet you behave like a coward. And no one is willing to say it out right, but I'm going to. There is a beautiful woman who dreams of you, and all you can do is stand there hoping for a sign. One would think you would have found a thousand by now. So if that is what you need then I suggest you go and kiss Maura." A lascivious smirk pulled across his face, "I highly recommend it." Before I could process his words fully my fist collided with his perfect jaw. He began laughing, "Wow, you are more frustrated than I thought! Don't worry, Maura has a technique that really helps with that." My knee collided with his solar plexus winding him. He coughed, "No really, if you two would just say the words, and not be so focused on creating a moment then you would create a unique moment all of your own. That woman loves you! Really loves you! And if you would take a moment and tell her then you can both stop living in fear that you're about to lose the other. Because a life time is passing you buy while you wait for a moment."

"It's not that simple!"

"Nothing is! Then again, do you love her?" I stood unsure and afraid, "Well Detective? Do you love Maura?" Shivering in the rain I nodded vigorously, "Then run Detective. Run. RUN!" He shouted.

I began to run, rain pouring down, my heart pounding, and my mind on one thing, Maura.

Maura POV

I decided to take Angela's advise, I have resolved to tell Jane, take a leap of faith!

 _"If you jump, she will catch you!" Rosa said._

I believed in Jane, she wouldn't let me fall. We would be by ourselves tonight, Jane, Kate and myself. Kate already ate and was laid down, I was waiting on Jane to serve our dinner. She was running late, and the rain had started coming down in sheets, so I texted her. No sooner had I sent the text when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Jane soaking wet and out of breath. "Jane!" I gasped pulling her inside, "You are going to catch a cold! Stay right there!" I ran and grabbed a towel from the laundry basket and handed it to Jane. "Here I will take your shoes and socks." I knelt down taking the items off of her while Jane ran the towel over her body. After taking them to the laundry room I came back with another towel and some sweats for Jane to change into, "Here, so you can shower and get into something warmer."

"Thank you." She rasped.

"What happened?"

"I got a flat tire."

"Where's your car?"

"With Antonio, I didn't have the right tire iron."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Phone's dead."

"And you ran all this way in the rain?"

"I found some motivation." She took my hands, her mouth opened and closed a few times. Finally she took a deep breath, pulling my hands to her chest where the towel had been draped over; she looked at me with glassy brown eyes and said, "Maura I... want to take you out to dinner on a real date." _Is this happening?_ "I want us to find cute nicknames for each other." _I think it is._ "I want to find your hair all over my pillow, and find your car keys in my coat pocket. I want to go to a boring art show and spend the entire time admiring you from across the room. I want the mundane quiet nights and lazy afternoons. And there is no one else that I would rather face the darkest hour of my life with. In fact I want every day to begin and end right next to you." Tears were pouring down my face now, "I love you Maura, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to say it. I hope I'm not too late, I hope that somehow there is hope, any hope..." I began to cry harder, _She said it!_ My heart hurt I was so happy! I buried my face in the towel as sobs wracked my body. Jane stood there soothing down my hair with one hand and supporting me with the other. Her voice cracked when she begged, "Please say something Maura."

After a moment I gathered myself sighing as I looked up into Jane's face, "I love you too Jane."

The smile on her face grew reflecting my own. A laughter of relief escaped her chest as she leaned her forehead against mine. Our eyes locked and only after a brief pause we leaned in and our lips gently touched. A thrill tingled my lips and when Jane moaned into the kiss the biggest smile spread across my face as I pulled back. Her eyes were closed and her voce rasped as she spoke, "Wow... You're really good at that Maura."

Using the towel I pulled her back in and pressed my body into hers softly kissing the corner of her mouth, "Want some more?"

She nodded looking down at me with lust filled eyes, "Yes please."

"Oh? Such nice manners." I chuckle into the kiss.

"Oh you like that?" She responded, "Then you're going to love how I hold open doors and help little old ladies cross the street."

Jane deepened the kiss as I buried my fingers in her wet hair. She moaned as I massaged her scalp, her lips moved down to latch onto my neck, "Jane." I gasped when she found my pulse point.

Suddenly she pulled back, her eyes dark and hungry, both of us breathing heavily, but her expression held slight panic, "Wait Maura, just wait."

Confused I asked, "What? What's wrong?" panic fluttered in my chest.

"We need to slow down, you just had a baby and I don't wish to hurt you." I felt her hands trembling around my hips.

"Jane, I may have just had a baby, but there is nothing stopping us from making out like teenagers." To prove my point I pulled her back in for a long deep kiss. Just about the time I ran my tongue across Jane's bottom lip, Kate began to cry.

We both groaned and pulled apart, "Well maybe not nothing." Jane chuckled.

"I will go take care of her, you get a quick shower and change. Food will be waiting when you're done." I pecked her lips and went to take care of Kate; leaving her with a dazed and stupid smile.

Jane POV

I can't stop smiling. She loves me! Maura loves me! Beautiful, brilliant, Dr. Maura Isles loves me! I am floating as I shower and change into the borrowed clothes Maura lent me. I look into the bathroom mirror and blush at my reflection. I walk down the stairs just in time to hear the door knock. It was Antonio returning my keys. Before I get to the door Maura exclaims, "Oh my goodness! What happened?"

"I got into an altercation with the good Detective."

"Jane?!"

"Ummmm... I'm sorry about your face."

He handed me my keys, "No worries, I changed your tire, it's in the drive."

"Thanks man. Are we good?"

"Yeah, I think so." He gave me a half grin.

"Jane! Did you hit him?" Maura looked furious.

"And she kneed me in the stomach." Antonio added.

"JANE!"

"Dude you said we were good!" I exclaimed.

"To be fair Maura I provoked Jane into it." He offered by way of an explanation.

"That's no reason to act out with violence!" Maura's expression was unsettling.

"I said I was sorry! Besides he just admitted to provoking me."

"She had every right Maura, the detective was defending your honor."

"I don't require anyone to defend my honor."

Antonio and I both took a step back from Maura. After a moment of strained silence I said to Maura, "I regret that I let myself be provoked into a fight. Looking back it was rather obvious. But I'm not going to apologize for standing up for you."

"The Detective won't let anyone speak of you with disrespect. I knew this, and because of that fact, I said some things that were less than savory about you. Truly Maura don't be angry with Jane." Antonio pleaded on my behalf.

"Fine," She caved, "but this needs to stop! We are a family! Jane you cannot hit people because they say something you don't like. Not to mention I don't want that kind of influence around Kate." I nodded ashamed. "And as for you," she turned on Antonio, "If I ever find out that you have provoked Jane or you have behaved in a derogatory manner towards me or another member of our family I will never let you near Kate!"

"Maura?!" He was shocked and to be honest so was I.

"I've never used my fortune or standing to harm others, but know I have the means to turn your life into a living hell; I suggest you don't give me the will!"

"Yes Maura, and I'm sorry for having offended you." He looked contrite with his head hanging.

"Good." She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him out of the front door, "Now if you would please leave, we have dinner waiting."

Once he was on the other side of the threshold she closed and locked the door. Being both terrified and aroused by this new side of Maura I remained silent. She calmly took my hand and pulled me after her to eat our dinner.

Later as we laid in bed, Kate asleep on my chest and Maura curled under on my right side, under my arm; I had one hand patting Kate's bottom while the other was on Maura's lower back. Maura had a hand rubbing small circles on Kate's back, and the three of us lay content in Maura's bed. Maura sighed, "I'm so very happy."

"As am I, it's more than I thought I would have." I kissed Maura's forehead. My chest expanded with such warmth and affection for these two beautiful souls in my arms, such joy my soul has never known. I don't know what the future holds, but this here is all I will ever need. "What are you thinking?" I murmured into her hair.

"Your Nana was right, if I took a leap of faith you would catch me."

"I only hope I can maintain your faith in that."

Maura looked up into my eyes, "Don't doubt yourself, or us. we may not be perfect, and we may argue and be over worked; even though it took us so long to get here, we aren't going to give it up. How many people get the exact thing they have wished and dreamed for? Better yet it's real, far better than the ideal."

I chuckled, "Better than the ideal."

These are the words that will carry us through the rest of our lives. They will guild the good times with peace, and provide solace in the bad times. Every step it took to get here, every agonizing one, that carrying us closer to each other was worth it. While we may have danced around each other and these shared feelings, it is a wondrous relief to be able to hold both so close to my heart.


End file.
